There and Back Again
by Goddess Achlys
Summary: Can one rebuild what was once lost? A walk through the flames... CHAPTER 9~finally! lol (ok, yeah.. my summaries suck but please check out my story anyhow. Thanks)
1. The Instant Message

Disclaimer: UNfortunately I don't own anything here...except maybe the screennames. Although if wishes came true I'd be saying otherwise. :)  
  
~**~  
  
Adam signed onto AIM and squeezed his eyes shut. Tommy and Kat had told everyone today that they'd broken up. They said that they were better as friends but everyone knew the REAL reason why...Kimberly Hart. Tommy still cared about her although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even himself. Adam opened his eyes and scrolled through his buddy list. Tommy and Aisha were online right now.  
  
PoeticFrog: Hey! How are you doing?  
  
FightingFalcon: Hey Adam. I'm alright actually, and you?  
  
PoeticFrog: I'm good.  
  
PoeticFrog: What are we going to do this weekend?  
  
FightingFalcon: I don't know really. Think everyone will want to hang at my house?  
  
Adam was about to respond when an instant message popped up. The screenname looked like something he _should_ recognize.  
  
BrokenCrane: Adam?  
  
PoeticFrog: Yeah...  
  
BrokenCrane: Oh thank goodness! I'd lost everyone's screennames and I this was the only one I could think up from memory. But I wasn't sure.  
  
PoeticFrog: Ok. Um, who's this?  
  
BrokenCrane: Honestly? You're not just giving me the cold treatment are you? 'Cause I'd die if you were...  
  
PoeticFrog: Honestly, who?  
  
BrokenCrane: Kim!  
  
PoeticFrog: OH WOW KIM! You changed you're screenname, I haven't heard from you since before the- nevermind. How are you?  
  
  
FightingFalcon: Adam? You there?  
  
PoeticFrog: Sorry Tommy. I had to do something. Your house sounds great. What time?  
  
FightingFalcon: Hold on, I forgot something...  
  
PoeticFrog: what else is new?  
  
  
BrokenCrane: Yeah well, after the fire I had some problems.  
  
PoeticFrog: Fire? Kim, what fire?  
  
BrokenCrane: No big deal now. I'm alive aren't I? lol  
  
PoeticFrog: Please tell me?  
  
BrokenCrane: Actually I've been trying to get a hold of you to tell you SOMETHING important.  
  
PoeticFrog: What????  
  
  
FightingFalcon: How's 6?  
  
  
BrokenCrane: I'm...well, I'm coming home tomorrow. For good. And I was kinda wondering- could I stay with you until I find an apartment?  
  
PoeticFrog: That's GREAT! Of course you can stay here. What time should I pick you up??  
  
BrokenCrane: Would 4 be too much of a problem?  
  
  
PoeticFrog: 6 is perfect Tommy... perfect.  
  
FightingFalcon: Uh, ok. Glad you like the time. Tell 'Sha cause I've got to go now. Bye!  
  
PoeticFrog: Bye  
  
  
*FightingFalcon has signed off*  
  
  
PoeticFrog: No problem at all Kim. 4 it is.  
  
BrokenCrane: Thanks Adam. You're wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow then.  
  
PoeticFrog: I can't wait.  
  
  
*BrokenCrane has signed off*  
  
  
PoeticFrog: Sha, we have some work to do.  
  
BearCubGurly: What's up Adam?  
  
PoeticFrog: Well one- meet at Tommy's for the weekend at 6 tomorrow.  
  
BearCubGurly: Sounds good. What's two?  
  
PoeticFrog: Two is that Kim's moving back.  
  
BearCubGurly: You're serious right? OMG this is great!  
  
PoeticFrog: Yeah. She's staying with me until she finds a place. But how will Kat react? and more importantly Tommy? I've got to bring her this weekend... I'd feel too bad if I left her alone the entire time.  
  
BearCubGurly: I see your point. Well no matter what, I'm happy she's coming back and the others will just have to deal with it. We'll work it out.  
  
PoeticFrog: You're right, of course. Let's just enjoy it while we can.  
  
BearCubGurly: Now you're gettin it frog boy.  
  
PoeticFrog: Haha. very funny. I'm going to go set up for Kim. Talk to you tomorrow.  
  
BearCubGurly: Alright. And before you say anything, yes- I'll keep this a secret.  
  
PoeticFrog: *smile* thanks  
  
BearCubGurly: No prob. See ya!  
  
PoeticFrog: Bye  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
End of chapter one... couldn't you guess???? ;) Reviews are, as always, welcomed happily. Criticism is good too. Thanks!! 


	2. Plotting

Tommy looked around his apartment living room. It would bee a little tight but everyone would have somewhere to sleep, if they even went to sleep. Experiance from other sleepovers proved that no one ran out of energy when they were all together. It was almost four o'clock now, so he had 2 hours to get the snacks and then return.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Adam pulled into the airport parking lot and got out of the car. He looked around to make sure he knew where his car was. It was so easy to get lost in these kinds of places. He found his way to the elevator and pressed the level 2 button. Slowly, he made his way past security. He was 3 minutes ahead of schedule as he reached Kim's gate, G13.  
  
~**~  
  
Kim fidgetted nervously. The captain had just announced that they would be landing any minute. She stuffed her only piece of luggage, a black and white backpack with pink zippers, under the seat infront of her. The plane began its decent. As it landed, Kim felt a knot in her stomach. She knew it wasn't from jet lag, it was seeing everyone. Seeing Adam first would help though. Besides Tommy, Kim had sent the most letters to him. Adam became her best friend and brother. Everyone began to get up from their seats and gather their luggage. Kim slung her lone backpack over one shoulder and waited patiently as the slower people blocked the exits. She exited the gate mixed in a mass of people. Looking around she managed to see Adam as he stood up from his chair. She walked over, trying to remain unnoticed for the moment. As he looked for her to the right, she side stepped in front of him,  
  
"ADAM!" His head jerked back as she threw her arms around him a big bear hug with enough force that it knocked them both back onto the chair.  
  
"KIM!" He wiggled under her. "I'm really happy to see you too, but people might get the wrong idea with you on my lap like this." They both laughed and Kim moved to the seat beside him.  
  
"Sorry about that. I just haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"  
  
"It's ok. I've been pretty good. What about you?"  
  
Kim hesitated a moment. "I've been.. alright. Same ol', same ol', you know?"  
  
"Yeah." Adam began sensing her anxiety. "Well let's get going. I have a surprise for you tonight." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Adam...Adam I don't like that look from you. What are you planning?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. Come on." He helped her up.  
  
"Oh, alright." She threw her hands up in the air. "Thanks again for letting me stay with you."  
  
"Hey no problem. That's what brothers are for." Kim gave him a peck on the cheek and they both started towards the parking garage.  
  
~*5:30*~  
  
Adam and Kim walked into his apartment with a sigh. Traffic had been horrible on the way from the airport.  
  
"You can go put your stuff in my room Kim. I'm going to sleep here on the sofa."  
  
"Oh no! I couldn't do that to you. I'll take the couch Adam. I don't want to put you out any more."  
  
"Kim..."  
  
"Adam..."  
  
"How about this, we can switch off with the bed."  
  
"Hmm, fine. As long as you're sure."  
  
"Good. Now that that's done, pack your bag for the weekend. We have to be there in half an hour."  
  
"Be where?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Nope, you've got to wait."  
  
"Well I'll just bring my backpack. It's all I have."  
  
"Yeah I meant to ask you about that.."  
  
"Well don't." She said quickly. Then smiled back at him. "Just not now."  
  
"Alright. Let's get going then."  
  
Once in the car, Adam pulled a piece of cloth out.  
  
"What's that for?" Kim questioned.  
  
"I _told_ you this is a surprise."  
  
"So I've got to be blindfolded??"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"When did you become so evil?"  
  
"Oh I don't know..." he grinned and handed her the cloth.  
  
"Fine." She said as she tied it around her eyes. "I can't see, but I'll get you back for this."  
  
"I bet you will. Kill me in my sleep perhaps?" They both laughed.  
  
~**~  
  
Adam pulled into the parking lot and noticed that everyone else was already there. He picked up his cell phone, dialed Aisha's cell number, let it ring once, and then hung up. He got out of the car and walked around to Kim's door.  
  
"We're here." Adam announced as he helped Kim out.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Aisha was sitting in a chair laughing with Tommy, Billy, Rocky, and Kat as Billy retold the Pachinko story to Kat. Her cell phone suddenly rang once and then stopped. She knew that was the sign that Adam and Kim were there.  
  
"Tommy" She got up and tugged his arm. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Umm...sure 'Sha" Tommy replied, obviously confused, as he followed her. 


	3. Welcome Surprises

Note: Thanks to all my reviewers. You guys are GREAT! :)   
  
Falcons- Revenge is wonderful isn't it? lol we'll BOTH have to finish our stories quickly ;)  
  
K, Glad ya'll like this!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What'd you want to talk about 'Sha?" Tommy asked once they were in the bedroom.  
  
"Well..um, I wanted to know how everything is going with you" Aisha smiled.  
  
"In private?"  
  
"You and I don't get a chance to talk much alone."  
  
"Alright, well.. everything's going fine really. School's the same as usual. Martial arts too. You know about how our -job- is going. What else is there?"  
  
"Um, how are you doing about..." Aisha faded off and looked away, embarrassed at asking.  
  
"Oh you mean Kim? It was 4 months ago. Kat tried to help but we're better off friend. I'd be lying if I said I was over her but I'm getting there. Acceptance is half the battle right?" he laughed.  
  
"Yeah" she laughed weakly.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
Just as Tommy was about to press on they heard happy shouts coming from the other room.  
  
"What's up in there??" he asked.  
  
"I'll go check"  
  
"Ok, I have to go to the washroom anyhow."  
  
"Alright"  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"What's up with Aisha and Tommy?" Kat asked after the two left.  
  
"I don't know. 'Sha has been nervous or something like that today though." Rocky replied.  
  
"She has been acting strangely around Tommy. Should we ask her about it?" Billy thought out loud.  
  
"Maybe. We'll see when they return I guess" Kat sighed.  
  
~***~  
  
"Ok Kim, go ahead in" Adam said as they stood infront of   
  
"Should I knock?"  
  
"No, it's ok. Go ahead."  
  
Kim gripped the doorknob and turned it very slowly...then stopped.  
  
"Who's in there?"  
  
"You won't know unless you go in. Please?"  
  
"Fine" Kim replied hesistantly and once again turned the doorknob. She opened the door without a sound. Kim saw everyone inside and gasped, this drew their attention from the conversation to her.  
  
"Kim?" Billy asked in astonishment.  
  
"Hey!" Rocky shouted joyfully.  
  
"You're back? This great!" Kat squealed.  
  
"Adam. I'm going to kill you" Kim whispered to the black ranger behind her as Rocky, Kat, and Billy came over. "Hey guys. I didn't expect to see you all here" She smiled and gave everyone a hug.  
  
"You? We thought you were in Florida!" Rocky sqeezed her tighter.  
  
"So _this_ is where you had to go today, eh Adam?" Kat smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I figured I'd just surprise EVERYONE" Adam teased.  
  
"Well it's good to have you back." Billy reassured Kim.  
  
"Girl, it's you!" Aisha called from the hallway.   
  
"Hey 'Sha" Kim replied shyly, by happily. "It's good to see you again." She hugged the yellow ranger.  
  
"You too. Wow you look great."  
  
"Thanks. So do you." Kim smiled and then looked around. "Is this your apartment?"  
  
"Actually it's mine." An unmistakable voice said from the hall. Kim looked up to see a pair of chocolate brown eyes smiling from her first love, the white ranger...Tommy. Kim jumped back surprise and hit Adam's chest. Instinctively, she turned around and hid, shaking, in his comforting embrace. Everyone around ther room could tell that Tommy was deeply hurt that Kim was afraid of him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello. End of Chapter 3. Like? *grins evilly* Well I hope to have the next chapter out soon. Reviews are always welcome...comments, critism, whatever. Thanks! 


	4. Confrontation

"Kim?" Tommy asked as he walked towards her. "What's wrong?" He reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but she wimpered and pushed deeper towards Adam, so he pulled his hand back quickly as if burned.  
  
"Shh, Kim, shhh." Adam said gentley and lead her to the couch. All the while she kept her fear-struck eyes on Tommy. Everyone else tried to stay out of the situation, seeing how delicate it must be.  
  
"I'm getting hungry. Come on Aisha." Rocky went to the kitchen with Aisha close behind.  
  
"I think I'll help." Billy excused himself.  
  
"Same here. I could go for a sandwich" Kat followed quickly.  
  
"Don't let him hurt me." Kim begged after the four had left. Adam shifted his glance to Tommy who had the same confused look and shrugged back.  
  
"Kim, I'd never hurt you." Tommy sat across from them. Suddenly Kim's watery eyes were masked in anger,  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I WANTED TO BELIEVE THAT?! BUT AFTER THE LETTERS AND MY CAR AND MY APART-" She then realized that she had said too much, was reliving too much, and turned away again.  
  
"I'm really confused here Kimberly. The last letter I got from you was..." he pulled a worn piece of paper from his pocket. "this one."  
  
"You're confused? What, you expected me to stay with you and be your little princess after everything? Well then I'm glad I sent it in a letter!" Kim was standing and glaring by now.  
  
"Relax. Sis, relax" Adam purposely used the 'pet name' to get through to her, which it did and she obeyed.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! Everything was fine on Christmas and then you go and dump me with out warning!" Tommy shouted back in frustration.  
  
"WARNING? Like the warnings you sent me?" Kim stood up once again from Adam's side and retrieved her backpack. After returning to her seat, she began to rummage through it. Finally reaching the bottom she pulled out a small collection of letters with Tommy's neat handwriting on them. Kim threw them at a, once again, confused Tommy and sat back down with a huff, leaning on Adam. Adam was as much in the dark as Tommy was in the dark about the whole situation as well and decided to be support when needed. But he wasn't sure if he knew more than he should, from when Kim had mentioned the fire. Meanwhile Tommy had been reading each letter very carefully and with each one the shock and confusion became more evident on his face.  
  
"These are horrible" Tommy muttered and handed them to Adam.  
  
"Well DUH genius" Kim said harshly.  
  
"You think I wrote them?" He asked, hurt at the accusation.  
  
"It's your handwriting, your signature, and I SAW you running after the..." She faded off sadly.  
  
"The fire Kim?" Adam asked softly.  
  
"Yeah. The fire." she nodded at him and then turned her attention back to Tommy, holding up her backpack. "This is all I have left thanks to you!"  
  
"I didn't do any of this!"  
  
"Then who did?"  
  
"I don't know! But I know that I loved... I love you."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Yes, it is right!"  
  
"I gave up hope that it wasn't you months ago!"  
  
"OK ALREADY!" Adam finally shouted. Kim and Tommy silenced quickly and looked at him. Adam NEVER rose his voice. "We need both sides of the story. Kim, tell us what happened after Christmas." She began to worry as she looked from Adam to Tommy. "Please?"  
  
"I'd like to understand more too Kim" Tommy added gently.  
  
"Oh I'm sure you would." She scoffed back. "Alright, it a few weeks after Christmas..."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh, you thought I was going to tell you what happened now didn't you? HA! I'm not that nice silly people. You'll just have to wait I suppose ;) Hope you enjoy it so far. Reviews(Compliment & Critism) appreciated. THANKS! :) 


	5. One Night Makes a Difference

"It was a few after Chirstmas... but I won't go into a giant flashback because it would be too long. I got a letter from Tommy every other day and they were all really sweet." Tommy blushed slightly at this. He remembered what he had wrote in some of those letters. "Then it skipped a day. All through practice I wondered what had happened, you may be late but you never missed sending me even a short note. The next day I got one that was as sweet as usual but in it you accused me seeing another guy. I was so completely shocked, it just wasn't like you."  
  
"That's because it wasn't me." Tommy said in exasperation.  
  
"Yeah well, I wrote back that you were my one and only but the letters just kept getting angrier and angrier. I asked about it in letters I wrote to the others too, everyone said you were as happy as ever." Adam nodded in remembrence. "Eventually the letters became the ones you read. Threatening me if I even met another guy. I was so confused!" Kim threw her hands up. "One night I was sitting in a cafe when a young man tripped and spilled my drink." She laughed at the memory. "He kept apologizing and I invited him to talk because I was bored and needed a distraction from YOU. The next day, as I was driving to gymnastics I discovered my brakes had been cut. I won't go into the gorey details of stopping the car by slamming into a _lightpost_ but when I brought it to the mechanic, he found a note near the cut that said 'I warned you' in _your_ handwriting." She pointed accusingly at Tommy who sat in awe.  
  
"No..." He whispered and held his head. Adam placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring glance that said, 'We'll figure this all out.'  
  
"Oh, yes. And no matter how much I didn't want to believe it... it did make _sense_ that you could teleport down there." She choked out the last part. Kim remembered pushing that all out of her head at the time, convincing herself that he loved her and it was some prank. "I tried to think of some OTHER explanation, but I just couldn't. Then, about a week later, I was practicing late and the only other gymnast who was there was Skye. He was hardly talking to me," Kim emphasized. "He just commented when I did well on the equipment. But when I got back to my apartment...I-I found another note." She felt tears forming in her eyes but was determined not to let them fall. She sat up straighter, "It said 'This is the last time.' Once again in your handwriting. I got a little scared, not knowing what would happen this time and before I knew it smoke was streaming from my bedroom. I ran to check and close the door to contain the fire. Well THAT didn't work. I saw the fire spreading, it had started from a picture of us by my bedside." Kim added sadly. Adam and Tommy were listening intently now, thinking of their sweet Kim in a burning apartment with such emotional damage.  
  
"Right after I closed the door, it also burst into flames. I jumped back and tripped on the floor rug." Even though it was a horrible story, Kim blushed at her own clumsiness. "The smoke filled the room and I crawled out the front door using my jacket to cover my head. After I got out, I threw my coat off and looked down the hallway for help..I'll never forget what I saw.." She faded.  
  
"What? What did you see?" Tommy asked in a panic.  
  
"She saw you. Am I right Kim?" Adam could feel his eyes get filmy.  
  
"Yes." She hissed and pointed at Tommy. "I saw YOU. I saw you run around the corner and I followed! But before I got to you there was a flash of red light. I turned the corner and you were gone. All I found was a matchbook on the floor from your favorite club." She paused. "Of course you must know all this already.."  
  
"Kim, it wasn't me! I would never...I could never.. I wish I could make you believe me!" Tommy grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently. She pulled away in fear and pushed, once again, towards Adam. Adam motioned for Tommy to calm down before Kim had one of her fainting spells.  
  
"What night was it Kim?" Tommy relaxed.  
  
"February tenth." She replied sternly. "Then I sent you that letter. I was nice so the others wouldn't be mad at you. No matter what I still cared. I was confused, angry, and scared.. but I didn't want to cost you your friends."  
  
"That was.. sweet of you..." Tommy said slowly letting it sink in. Then the date hit him. "The tenth! Adam!" He nudged his Korean friend. "Wasn't that the night we were at Billy's? Everyone was?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it Tommy? Were they all at Billy's that night? Find out soon....least I hope soon if I ever get the next chapter done. Sorry this one took so long.. review or flame...w/e.. please! :) 


	6. Forgetting the most important part

A/N: Ok, I'm pretty sure I screwed with the time line here... so sue me. I had to make it fit and I haven't seen an episode in this area in ages. So they still have the Ninjetti powers but they've already been turned into kids...they just found another solution besides the zeo stuff. Hope it doesn't ruin it too much for ya! :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam looked up in thought and began whispering to himself.  
  
"The tenth...what did we do then?...hmmm..." Then it hit him. "Yeah, I think we were! BILLY!"  
  
The blue ranger's head appeared from the kitchen door on cue.  
  
"You called?"  
  
"Weren't we all at your house on February tenth?" Billy's face looked puzzled for a moment, not realizing the importance of the question, then he shrugged.  
  
"Yes..I believe we were. My father had gone to a convention in New York for a week. That was when you we were all turned into children by Master Vile, right?..."  
  
"Thank You Billy!" Tommy cried happily.  
  
"...though I don't remember you being there Tommy."   
  
The white ranger groaned. "You're killing me here."  
  
"I knew it. You've got no alliby Thomas so stop lying!" Kim yelled and then turned to Adam. "I'm going to go say goodbye and apologize to the others. It was a sweet gesture Adam but it didn't work. I'll go back to your place for the weekend. Keys?"   
  
She held her hand out. He sighed and reluctantly placed the house key, attached to a frog keychain, in her petite hand. She smiled as she studied the little amphibian then closed her hand tightly and walked into the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight Tommy sent a cold glare at Billy.  
  
"What?!" The genius asked in defense.  
  
"You just had to say I wasn't there... Kim thinks I... but I didn't and...oh!" He threw his hands up in frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry Tommy, but I really _don't_ remember you being there."  
  
"Now that I think about it," Adam interrupted. "I don't remember you being there either."  
  
"Thanks for the support guys. Where else would I have been? You can't honestly think I did what she said....can you?" His brown eyes changed from vexation to hurt.  
  
"No no, of course not. It's just that well... we don't know where you were then." Adam reassured. "Don't you remember?"  
  
Tommy thought for a moment, then held his head from a sudden headache.  
  
"I- I don't know." He said sadly when it subsided.  
  
"What exactly did she say you did that you didn't do?" Billy paused, trying to see if the question made sense. "That is..what DIDN'T you do on the tenth?"  
  
"Set her apartment on fire." Tommy stated numbly. If Billy wasn't sitting at that moment he'd had fallen on the floor.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Long story." Adam briefly massaged his temples.  
  
"I have an idea. If you'd like, I'm sure Zordon would-"  
  
"That's it! You are a genius Billy!" Tommy jumped up and ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Uh...thanks..." The Wolf's reply came too late.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Kim walked into the kitchen as calmly as possible after the horrible encounter.  
  
"Kim!" Aisha greeted in a chipper voice. "How'd it all go?"  
  
Kim's sad smile gave all the information her, Kat, and Rocky needed.  
  
"I'm going to go back to Adam's guys, but thanks anyway."  
  
"No, Kim. Please stay?" Rocky pleaded.  
  
"Yeah, stay Kim." Kat agreed.  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea.."  
  
"What happened??" Kim was never so withdrawn and Aisha knew something big had to cause such a reaction in her best friend.  
  
"I..nothing..I'll explain some other time." She proceeded to give each one a hug. "I'll see you all later." Kim was about to walk out the door when Kat's voice stopped her.  
  
"Wait! Kim! I, uh, I have something to tell yo-" But before the pink ranger could finish, Tommy rushed in and placed a hand on her predecessor's arm, teleporting them both.  
  
"What was that all about?" Rocky turned to the girls.  
  
"I don't know..." The yellow ranger muttered and walked out towards Billy and Adam. Rocky was close behind, leaving Kat with her hand in her pink sweatshirt pocket..turning something nervously before she finally followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Why can't anyone remember where Tommy was? Did he really do something? What will Zordon say? And what was Kat going to say?  
  
SOrry this took so long but I'm just a slow slow writer and I wanted to give you along enough chapter. SO you see, it was all in your best interest. lol ok, so maybe I had writer's block. whatever. It's up now so I hope ya like. 3 C's please! Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker. *hugs* :) 


	7. You're not helping!

AN: Wow it's been such a long time since I wrote something besides a review... you don't all hate me now do you? I hope not & I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two streaks of light appeared in the Command Center, one pink and one white.   
  
"TOMMY, KIMBERLY. wHAT A PLEASANT SURPRISE, BUT WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Zordon asked happily upon their arrival.  
  
"Zordon, where was everyone on February tenth?" Tommy asked politely but nervously as well. Alpha pressed a few buttons and read a moniter.  
  
"Everyone was at Billy's house that evening, Tommy... except you." His robotic voice was sympathetic because it seemed to be important to him.  
  
"Oh not this again." Kim sighed, "I thought we already established that you had no evidence of you NOT being at my apartment?"  
  
Tommy ignored her statement but continued to hold on to her arm. "Then where was I Zordon? Because I honestly can't remember!"  
  
"Let go of me already!" The former pink ranger pulled her arm from his grip and took something out of her pocket.  
  
"YOU APPEAR TO HAVE BEEN IN FLORIDA TOMMY...." Zordon replied through the distraction.  
  
"Exactly what I've been telling him Zordon. It was nice seeing you and Alpha again.. I'll drop by for a visit when HE'S gone." Before the white ranger could stop her she had hit a button on her old communicator and was gone.  
  
Tommy leaned against a control console and sank to the floor. "No....no...could I have?...NO! But everyone says.." He kept muttering to himself.   
  
~*~*~  
  
"Should we go check on them? Kim looked fairly angry and I think she'd wipe the floor with Tommy if provoked- white ranger or not." Billy worried to the group.  
  
"No.. this is something they've got to work out themselves." Adam replied solemnly.  
  
"What is -this- all about anyway Adam?" Rocky asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's complicated." A voice said from the doorway behind everyone.  
  
"Kim!" Aisha hugged her friend. "What's going on?"  
  
Kimberly glanced at Adam who simply nodded for her to tell them. She sighed in defeat and began her story.  
  
By the end everyone- minus Adam who had heard it all- was shocked and angry that this had been kept from them and that their team leader was the top suspect.  
  
"But honestly..don't be too mad at him. I don't want to ruin the team. He's my problem and I can deal with him, that's why I sent the letter. Just... let me kill him when the time comes." She laughed. Kim knew all her friends were already having homicidal thoughts about this.  
  
"Kim..." Rocky began and took a deep breathe. "I'm pretty sure I speak for everyone here when I say we're all pretty upset but we'll respect your wishes to deal with Tommy one on one no matter what we want to do to him right now. But no matter what, we're all here for you."  
  
Nods of agreement from Billy, Aisha, and Kat followed, though Kat reminded especially quiet.  
  
"Thanks guys, you're the best." Kim wiped her now filmy eyes. "But I should go..." She glanced at the black ranger.  
  
"I wish you'd reconsider and stay." He replied.  
  
"It's not like I'll never be seen again. I'm back for good but Tommy's going to come back soon and I should be gone." She gave a final wave and walked out the door.  
  
"Well this really IS complicated." Aisha commented after a moment.  
  
"Yeah...." Kat agreed in a whisper, still turning something in her sweatshirt though unconciously doing so.  
  
"What have you got there?" Billy noticed her actions.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said quickly and put her hands in her jean pockets. Before anyone could contradict her a white flash annouced Tommy's return. "Tommy!" She ran and gave him a hug. "Did you really?"  
  
"So she told you all... I honestly don't think I did anything, but I can't remember that night and evidence is against me. I just came back to tell you guys I'm staying at the Command Center tonight to try and figure this out."   
  
"Good luck Tommy, because we really don't want to believe it was you." Rocky said in a unique, serious tone.  
  
"But you do?" The white ranger asked sadly.  
  
"We don't know what to believe.. right now you have the benifit of doubt.. but still..." Aisha tried to reassure him.  
  
"Yeah... thanks guys.. I think." The last part was a soft whisper as he teleported out with his stuff.  
  
"Oh boy, this should be fun." Rocky sighed.  
  
"Let's try and have a good time nonetheless." Suggested Billy, Kat's suspicious acts forgotten for the time being.  
  
"Yeah." Agreed Aisha.  
  
Kat tried to act more or less normal. "Anyone up for a movie? I brought a few."  
  
"Sure, let's see what you've got." Aisha followed Kat to her pink bag and began looking at titles.  
  
"We'll make the popcorn!" Rocky called with a smile. Billy laughed. Adam smiled and shook his head. They'd all be fine..for now at least. He went by Aisha and Kat to help pick a movie that might not be a 'chick flick.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So......? What did you think??? :) 


	8. It just dawned on me

Rocky, Kat, Billy, Aisha and Adam sat around the living room watching 'Rush Hour.' Adam had disagreed completely when Aisha and Kat had suggested 'Serendipity' or 'A Walk to Remember.'  
  
******  
  
Tommy slept perfectly still on a medical cot with many wires hooked up to him, trying to jolt his memory of the evening. Alpha, in the meantime, was checking the scans for that day.  
  
******  
  
Kim sighed and turned off the t.v. show she had been watching. She looked around the room until her eyes fell on Adam's photo album.   
  
~I shouldn't..it's private..but still...~ She thought before finally grabbing the book and opening it.  
  
A few 'aww's escaped her as she saw his baby pictures. The she reached pictures of elementary school with Rocky and Aisha. Kim laughed as she saw a shot, probably taken by one of their parents, of Rocky and Adam scaring a young Aisha with a rubber spider. Surprisingly, Kim actually liked spiders even though only Trini and Zack would believe her. The former pink ranger continued flipping pages, looking at each picture and smiling until she got to when he moved to Angel Grove.   
  
There were a few pictures of the three in front of their new houses but the ones that really got to her were from when they had all had a picnic together in the park. Kim saw one of Adam pushing her into the lake. She laughed, remembering it as though it were yesterday. The next shot was Tommy pushing Adam in right after that. She sighed with a smile. He had always been her white knight, coming to her rescue or defending her honor if she couldn't. Even though she was a strong person, it was still nice to have a 'protector.'  
  
~He was so sweet then! What happened?~ Kim argued with herself. ~He did seem sincere earlier...NO!~  
  
She shot up from her seat, the book falling from her lap.  
  
"I saw him! I know!" She began yelling to air.  
  
"I got the letters. I know his handwriting. I KNEW everything about him."  
  
*****  
  
He shot up from what seemed to be a nightmare, but it was too real..too vivid. The machine he was hooked up to was beeping rapidly as he recalled his 'dream.'  
  
~  
  
"What do you mean draining?" A young Tommy asked.  
  
"The Great Power is being drained for something and the key must be found." Replied Zordon.  
  
"So why not send Billy?"  
  
"Billy must watch over the other rangers in their weakened states. I wanted to wait until now to mention this- Alpha and I have enough power to return ONE of you to your rightful age so that you may travel to retrieve the final piece of the key."  
  
"You do? THAT'S GREAT!" Tommy exclaimed and jumped up like the child he resembled. He then calmed down. "But what you mean the final piece?"   
  
"We've looked for this key for many centuries incase such an event happens. However, I know this may not be good news, the final piece is in Florida."  
  
The young falcon paled. ~Florida, of all places FLORIDA!~ He finally swallowed his pride.  
  
"I'll go. For the team and for the planet."  
  
"I knew you would. I'm very proud of you. Alpha, start the re-aging process now."  
  
The small robot hurried between different keypads pressing a combination of buttons. The lights flickered on and off before shutting down completely for 30 seconds. The pitch blackness was cut by Zordon's tube glowing once again and the rest of the lights turning back on, accompanied by the humming of computers. Tommy stood tall, revealed by the light, back to his previous age and smiling.  
  
"It worked!" He smiled.   
  
Zordon laughed a bit at his eagerness but soon grew as serious as before.  
  
"Tommy, once you retrieve the key piece and it is used to return and seal the Great Power...it will turn back time to before you were all turned to children. Neither you nor I nor anyone will remember how the problem was solved." He warned.  
  
The falcon nodded, "Whatever's necessary Zordon."  
  
"Good luck and may the power protect you." Those were the being's last words as Tommy was teleport out to Florida.  
  
~  
  
"I...I remember..." Tommy shook his head, but the wires either hit his face or were pulled as his head moved. He laughed and removed them before going to see if Zordon and Alpha had had any luck too.  
  
*****  
  
"Night guys!" Kat and Aisha called from their spots on the two couches.  
  
"Why do they get the couches again?" Rocky asked from the floor.  
  
"Because they're girls." Billy and Adam responded simultaneously and laughed.  
  
"Well darn, that's not fair." This response earned Rocky two pillows in the face from Kat and Aisha.  
  
"OK OK!" The red ranger held his hands up in a truce. "I won't say anything else." He pretended to zip his lips, causing more laughs from everyone else.  
  
"Well if a few pillows thrown at you was all it took we should've tried that ages ago!" Exclaimed Aisha. Rocky shot her a 'haha-very-funny-sleep-with-one-eye-open' look which was more humorous than threatening.  
  
"Once again..." began Kat.  
  
"Night Guys!" Her and Aisha stated again.  
  
"Good night everyone." Billy smiled.  
  
"Night." Rocky stated simply but with enjoyment in his voice.  
  
"Sleep well everyone." Adam smiled and turned out the lights before rolling over.  
  
*****  
  
Kim had been going over the events of the previous months, starting with the first suspicious letter she had received from Tommy.   
  
~  
  
She had crawled out of the smoke-filled apartment with her jacket over her head. Luckily it had had money in it which is how she bought the necessities she carried in her backpack. She had gotten out the front door and thrown off the restraining garment coughing. Her eyes burned a bit from the smoke particles but she saw a familiar face smiling some feet away. Before Kim had realized it he had taken off running down the corridor. After that registered in her mind she was off after him, ready to kill or severely injure her former friend and love. Unfortunatly, before she could catch up to him he turned and a flash of red light signaled his disappearance. She turned the corner and found nothing but a small, empty match book on the ground.  
  
~  
  
Kimberly shook her head at the memory, fighting back tears though her teeth were clenched.  
  
~Wait a minute!~ Her mind shouted. ~Tommy has a white teleportation beam..he wouldn't have disappeared in red normally...~  
  
She mentally slapped herself.  
  
"Why didn't I ever notice that before???" She began talking to her 'invisible friend' once again. She ran over to her backpack and began throwing things out in search of her communicator. Kim smiled and hugged the small band, once found, and strapped it to her wrist.  
  
"I don't care if I'm in my pajamas... I want this settled SOON!" She declared to the empty apartment before teleporting out in a faded, pink light.  
  
~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, sorry this took so long. REALLY I AM!! Hope you enjoy this new chapter and I'll be trying to write more in the meantime. Reviews welcome as always. *hugs* Love & War, Achlys :) 


	9. Reasonable Doubt

Kim arrived in her grey t-shirt and pink shorts, not caring, in the shadows by the viewing globe. She was about to go ask Zordon where Tommy was when she suddenly got her answer.  
  
"..And then you teleported me out right?" Tommy's voice came from the main area.  
  
"That could very well be Tommy. Because of the disrupted time stream, if you had 'reset' time to before Master Vile turned you all to children then none of you would remember those events. But even though you now know what you were doing, there is still the question of who made these threats to Kimberly."  
  
"Right now I just want to find Kim and convince her it wasn't me. Then again, what proof do I have besides my memories?" Tommy sighed.  
  
Kim swallowed hard and stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"How about my memories?" She asked with little emotion.  
  
"Kim!" Tommy jumped and spun around. "Wh-what are you doing here?"  
  
She crossed her arms and stared at him. ~Oh Gods, those eyes are so warm and caring. How could it have been?~ She thought, but hardened her look. "I came to straighten things out."  
  
"I thought you were convinced it was me." He replied in a sheepish, depressed tone.  
  
"Yeah well, I figured I hear your side completely since I remembered something.." She shrugged slightly.  
  
Two chairs appeared for them as Zordon and Alpha quietly left the them to their privacy. Each sat down uneasily, never taking their eyes off the other.  
  
"What did you remember?"  
  
"Well when I got out of the apartment and chased you down. You teleported away in red and unless you stole Rocky's morpher I find it suspicious." Kim narrowed her eyes slightly. She hadn't thought about him stealing Rocky's morpher before but as long as she was here she'd listen.  
  
"But I didn't!" Tommy exclaimed as though reading the doubt in her mind. "I had Zordon and Alpha scan my memories and..." He began to tell her what he recalled earlier.  
  
"Let's say, hypothetically here, that it wasn't you. IF that's true, then who was it?" Inside Kim was somewhere in between wanting to kiss him and wanting to hit him but she kept a stern exterior.  
  
Tommy hesitated. She may have a cold look but he could still read her eyes and she was beginning to trust him. His next response could very well kill that trust but he had to tell her the truth.  
  
"We have no idea." He spoke softly.  
  
"All right well... you and I are going to figure that out because if we don't then I will forever believe that it was you no matter the doubt you created now." Kim stood up.  
  
"Then we'll figure it out, because I couldn't live like that." Tommy did the same, staring hopefully at her.  
  
"Whatever. We can start the day after tomorrow. I'm supposed to go around town with Adam tomorrow and I'm not going to blow him off for YOU." She emphasized the last part clearly, making Tommy flinch.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you here then at noon." He took the chance and pulled the ex-pink into a gentle hug. She stiffened instantly but soon returned the embrace.   
  
~Who knows, maybe it really wasn't him.... but I can't get too close yet.~ Kim thought and then pulled away.  
  
"Night." She stated simply and then teleported back to Adam's.  
  
"Goodnight Beautiful." Tommy whispered quietly as he turned around. Zordon and Alpha were still gone and there was no reason to stay so he teleported back to his apartment.  
  
His four friends slept soundly in the living room causing him to smile. Tommy carefully made his way to his own bedroom and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
**Meanwhile**  
  
"Excuse me my Queen, the two Rangers are beginning to figure things out." The servant bowed.  
  
"Well then... we'll just have to strike soon won't we?" She paused. "Hurry, get my book and prepare the foot soldiers!"  
  
"Yes your highness." He left, jogging down one of the dark hallways.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" The mysterious woman giggled in delight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, am I slow or WHAT?! lol Hope you like, I know it's short but I've been sooooo buried in homework. Please review so I know you haven't forgotten about me lol Well you don't HAVE to but it really would be appreciated. *hugs to you all* :) 


End file.
